Another High School Teenlock Story
by gus-grav13
Summary: Like it's said in the title, it's just another high school teenlock story. Sherlock, John, Myc, Greg, Jim and Seb are kind of friends. Johnlock, Mystrade, MorMor.


Chap. 1

God, he hated this girl like he never hated someone before. Irene always tried to get him into trouble and now she made it. She did it when he went to the supermarket to buy the things his mother asked him to, although he really didn't want to do it. In this supermarket there was a lack of security, a spot where no camera had sight of you. As Jim stood near that spot someone put a small toy for children inside Jim's pocket without him noticing, probably because he was confused at that moment, so he didn't notice (his mother called him and said that it's important that the package of her tampons was pink not green, because it is 'more hygienic if it's pink'). As Jim went through the doors the alarm went off and it was only then that he noticed that this someone has been hired by Irene. He didn't want to waste time so he just let the bags fall and ran away, followed by security men. By now he outdistanced his followers and went to see the others to help him get into the security office and delete the record. Why so complicated? Because it was more charming than just convince everyone that he didn't steal anything.

meanwhile at 221b Baker Street

John and Sherlock entered Sherlock's room with cups of tea in their hands giggling because Sherlock had made fun of his big brother Mycroft again. He asked him out about his diet and his crush on Greg Lestrade, a friend of them all. John sat down on Sherlock's bed, smiling and took a sip of his tea. "This really wasn't necessary, Sherlock. You know it was a bit mean." He said to Sherlock and looked into his light blue eyes. Sherlock just smiled at John and said "but it made you laugh. And it was also funny for me" John giggled again and drank his tea.

"Mh, did you know that Mycroft awaits Greg today?" John asked his boyfriend. "Of course I did. Mycroft wears a shirt he only wears at important occasions, he freshly shaved today and he glanced at the clock once more than he usually does." Sherlock deducted. John smiled and nodded. Of course Sherlock would know. John put his cup of tea on Sherlock's bedside table and looked at his lover.

He was really pretty with his cheekbones and his dark brown locks. His eyes so clear and piercing through everything he looked at, deducting every little detail. His soft and inimitable lips, which John admired so much, were formed into a soft smile.

Sherlock grinned seeing John exploring his face again. He stood up and sat at John's side. "Is my face really that fascinating, John?" he asked, his voice lowered his face only inches away from John's. Every time Sherlock lowered his voice like that John got goose bumps. John swallowed and looked up into his lover's eyes. The taller of them closed the gap between their lips slowly and pushed John gentle back onto his soft bed. John kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck to pull him closer.

He loved the way Sherlock moved his lips against his just like he loved the sweet taste of the fruit tea his boyfriend just drank. The dark haired boy leaned with his ells on each side of his lover's torso and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue inside John's mouth playing with his. John happily kissed Sherlock back and enjoyed the kiss until the door was slammed open which caused John to jump up and look at the door, wondering who dared to disturb them. Sherlock didn't even turn around, just rolled his eyes and asked, voice leaking with annoyance "What is it now, James?"

"Jim. It's Jim. It's Adler again" said the well dressed boy, who came inside the room followed by his best friend and lover Sebastian Moran. Sherlock looked at Sebastian angrily probably because Sebastian smelled like cigarettes and Sherlock was trying to stop smoking at the moment. "So what did she do this time?" John asked and sat up to look properly at Jim. "She let someone put a children's toy inside my pocket to make it look like I was stealing it!" Sherlock started laughing when Jim said that. Jim glared at him and hissed "Yes, I know I was supposed to notice that but my mother couldn't stop talking about how important the color of a tampon package is!" Now John laughed with Sherlock. Sebastian sighed and asked them calmly "Look children, Jim wants you to help him deleting the records, are you with us or aren't you?" Jim looked thankful to his blonde lover and waited for an answer.

"Of course we are." Said Sherlock "I don't wanna be here when Mycroft and Gavin are here on their own, could traumatize me." "Oh yes, we saw Greg on his way here. He hopes for more than just studying with your brother." Jim grinned. "So, you four are going to leave us alone, right?" Mycroft stood in the doorway looking coldly at the four. "Yep. Not gonna disturb you brother. After all this is your chance to get yourself a goldfish! " Sherlock said with a sarcastic smile. He put on his coat and his scarf and went out of the house, John, Jim and Sebastian following. Just as the boy opened the door to walk out he saw Lestrade standing in front of the door about to knock. "Hey" Greg said smiling "You going anywhere?" he asked. "Yes we are but don't think about that. Forget us and focus on your precious little date." Jim said grinning and passed Greg with Sebastian right behind him. Greg looked flushed and confused at John because he was the only of these four who could give him a proper answer. "All I can say now: Good luck with Mycroft" said John smiling and followed his two friends with Sherlock.

Greg looked after them not noticing how Mycroft went down the stairs to Greg and smiled at him "So, do you want to come in?" Greg flinched and looked at Mycroft, smiling immediately "Yes, of course." He said and went inside the house with his crush.

"So, what's the plan?" John asked as the four boys arrived at their usual concourse: the roof of St. Bart's Hospital. He stopped questioning the ways Jim wanted to achieve his goals because he didn't want him to hold a half-an-hour-speech about the aesthetics of a plan that worked out perfectly. "Well, today is the carnival in London, isn't it?" Jim grinned. "We're gonna use that fact and make a couple out of Mycroft and Greg at the same time!"


End file.
